


Red Moon

by Kateastrophie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nomin Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateastrophie/pseuds/Kateastrophie
Summary: After the explosions on the Sun, The Earth was destroyed. There was no Sun anymore. Now The Red Moon was shining upon the Survivors. When the moon reaches its highest, all the bad things are about to happen....Jeno and Jaemin met during hard times. They have no one but each other. And they can't help but wait for the Sun to shine  again.Sun is their only hope.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 6





	Red Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally written in Georgian by Lady_D on wattpad.  
> This is a translated version of the same story by Kateastrophie.

-look up, what do you see?- asks the black haired and looks up in the sky with a slow turn of head. The boy had his eyes on the sky, looking at the view with every existing feeling and emotion burning inside. His lips were upturned with a slight ironic smile, eyes twitching, taking multiple quick breaths.

-Nothing special- says the other, also black haired, but with slightly lighter toned. He was looking up in the sky too, but instead of irony, his face had the expression of purest love and interest. he had a warm, bright smile and his eyes were reflecting the image of the sky.

-That'a right, I agree,nothing is special about the sky- agrees the first one with deep, husky voice and slowly backs off towards the wall.  
-The sky is Red like always, Jeno,- the other shrugs carelessly, but only Jeno knows how hard the other tries to keep that mask on. The boy had to have all the courage and bravery to keep that role up.

-And the moon is also Red like always, right, Jaemin?- he asks quietly.

Jaemin doesn't answer, he relies on the wall together with Jeno and starts enjoying the view. Regardless of the damaging effect of the red sky, everything around was simply Great, Godly.

Once a great city, now just a desert, the two boys were watching destroyed buildings and bridges from far away. Tall Glass Buildings, away from them, but still close enough to see had no windows anymore. In this world, glass was very much valuable.

-Beautiful,- He says excited- So Beautiful.

-Truly, but everything beautiful is deadly, Jaemin,- says Jeno and steps away from the wall, going straight to the door- It's better if we go inside, before that gigantic moon, with it's bloody rays, towers over us even more and makes us dirty.

Jaemin silently nods, waits until He gets inside and follows behind afterwards. Before closing the door and disconnecting from the new world, he looks at the red moon, which is beautiful but deadly, one last time. Howling and whimpering is heard from far away, which means that those bloody red rays, that once had a grey shine, started doing their thing. Jaemin sighed and closed the door.

That thick, iron door was the shield between the real world and the alternative one, in which he and Jeno had to live in.  
__________  
Decades ago, the explosions on the Sun destroyed the Earth. Firstly, whole population on equator died entirely, without a single survivor to tell that story. Afterwards, the radiation started spreading on the planet and reaching everyone. Only the most powerful ones survived. Some of them broke through, some went down in the underworld and some just pulled through it heroically. Right after this event, the Earth has never seen the moon with white rays again. Now they had Red Moon shining upon them, spreading bloody lightning. It was A Night forever, Sun was never seen, but people knew when the Moon reached its highest, It was terrifying.  
The monsters were starting to room outside. the could only find a way in that bloody lightning. Red light was their guide. They had an infrared sight and amazing sense of smell, but their hearing was horrible. They were the monsters parents scared their kids with when children refused to eat. They were even worse than that. Once humans, now savages, walking on the planet as savage as them.  
Earth was not green, the colourful palette of Nature was all destroyed. Only one colour was left, Red. Regardless of how fascinating that colour was, It only caused fear and panic. Fear caused the World War III between the survivors until nothing was left from an already destroyed planet. People were eating anything they saw, even rats... even humans. That was no big deal for them. Once highly developed humanity turned into walking dead in a matter of seconds.  
Instead of changing for the good, The Earth went to the opposite. Everything was going even more backwards and there was no chance of surviving.  
_______  
Jeno and Jaemin met in a non-standard, not-so-cliché and romantic situation. When the explosions on the Sun started, the governments didn't pay attention to them, thinking it would die down soon, but they were wrong. Everything got clear quickly after the population on equator was fully destroyed. Governments started evacuating their people. Jeno and Jaemin had to share a room.  
The boys quickly started out as friends, because they had a lot in common. It was never hard for them to talk, were never out of topics. There was no issue in the world that they couldn't talk about. Jeno liked listening to Jaemin the most. He was going crazy whenever the boy was talking, using hands and had eyes rooming around all the time. It was a habit of Jaemin's that had the other going crazy. While talking, He was swelling his nose and lightly moisturizing his lips by flicking his tongue. Jeno had never said anything about knowing the boy to the bottom of his heart, but Jaemin knew. He felt that it was not just friendship connecting him to Jeno.  
Everything changed when the war started. First of All, they had Youngers to use as soldiers in the battle, so the boys had no other choice but to submit to the government. Without any experience, they had a hard time fighting, but when Jaemin was in danger, Jeno saved him like it was no big deal.  
And right Then, Jaemin told him about his feelings. Jeno didn't even think twice when connecting their lips together. It was an answer to every unanswered question neither of them had the courage to ask.

Realizing the disordered situation, They pulled their weapons up and ran. The boys didn't even know how they found a safe haven, but now they had a roof upon their heads and some food to survive. They had to refill the food every week, thank god they were near the storage.

Because of the limited amount of supplies, habitants had to switch to canned food. Canned beans was now a delicacy, even better if you had it with fresh human meat. Jaemin liked cinnamon, but having a taste of it was not always possible. However, Jeno always tried to please the boy by doing the impossible.  
They had no one except for themselves, so the boys were trying to keep each other as safe as humanly possible.  
They loved each other more than the words could describe, inhumanely. Only the greatest would be able to tell exactly how.  
_________  
The room lights are green, but some yellow tones are still visible around. The only source of light in the room is coming down from the ceiling, a reading lamp with yellow light stands proudly on the nightstand right beside the bed. Then there's a huge wardrobe full of their clothes. Those clothes are the ones' they found in old stores. On the other side of the room was a table with a few books carelessly spread on it. The Kitchen consisted of multiple different shelves built into the wall and one poor oven, that worked once a year if only they had the ingredients to actually bake something. It was a small room all-over, but they have managed to make it work productively.

Black haired boy is laying on the bed, legs crossed in the air and reading a book with all his might. In today's world, where every ounce of technology is gone, the only source of fun is a book.  
His long fingers are tracing over the pages, he catches the smell of papers and pulls off a content smile.  
He doesn't seem to mind loud noises from the outside. He's calm and breathes calmly as well. There are some whimpering, howling and screaming noises coming from beyond the thick door, someone is screaming for help but at a time like this, no one will help them.  
Humanity of today doesn't have a heart anymore, they only think of their own good and don't care about anyone else other than themselves.  
Jaemin is sitting on a chair, legs high on the wall, looking at the moving green light on the ceiling, thinking about the past. He remembers those times when life was normal, without all this cruelty. Black hair was covering his eyes but he refused to move them away. They didn't bother him much since he hadn't cut his hair for a long while. They didn't have the possibility to cut it... scratch that, even showering was oddly pleasurable for them. There was a reddened river not too far from their shelter. According to a legend, the river was reddened by bloody red moonlight. Monsters, better known as The Sheetz, mercilessly killed people by biting the flesh of their skin. They had blood all over their faces, smiling almost maniacally, but what if they actually were Maniacs? Stories are told, that every night there were some howling and screaming noises coming from that spot. One time, when Jeno and Jaemin went there to freshen up, they actually heard one of those howling, whimpering and screaming merciless voice. Somebody was asking for help wholeheartedly, but it was all invisible, like the Sun at this time.

-What are you thinking about?- Jeno asked, closing the book, not without putting a bookmark where he stopped reading, looking at the boy in front of him.  
-Jaemin- adds when the other doesn't even glance at him, doesn't even move

-What?- He jumps on his seat, pulling his legs down from the wall, getting into a normal sitting position- Did you ask me something?

-I asked, what are you thinking about?-Jeno repeats the question and lays on the bed comfortably. His neck sort of started to ache, his back was on fire and he could barely feel his legs: all because of uncomfortable position he was in.

-I was thinking about the Sun. – the younger answers without thinking and smiles sadly- how long has it been since we last saw it, Jeno? – He asks to with thoughtful, nostalgic voice. His lover’s lips twitched nervously.

-I don’t even remember the last time I got a glimpse of it.- the boy shrugs, almost like he doesn’t care an Jaemin knows exactly why the other is acting like that.

You should not care about things you can’t change. It’s pointless. You will feel bad, It will get on your nerves but nothing will change, so why bother. The boys knew themselves how pointless caring was, so they were trying not to care much. Sometimes they succeeded, but other times it was so hard to breath that they had to break down. At moments like that, they needed to be with each other cause that’s how they grew close in the first place.

-Don’t you miss it?- asks Jaemin after a long silence.

-So much.- Jeno nods and for the first time that day, his face lights up with smile- but I have you instead.

-That was very much cliché.- the boy makes a face and laughs. Jeno felt proud for making the other laugh so genuinely.

-But I said the truth- he winks playfully and points at himself- Come here, please.-he asks desperately, cause if he doesn’t hug and listen to his lover’s heartbeat, he’ll go crazy. He feels his heart clenching and the only thing that will calm him down is Jaemin’s sweet sent.

The other one grants his wish without a second thought and walks in the arms of his lover, smiling contently.  
Only Jeno’s hug could make him feel like everything was just fine, that there was a chance of surviving. In his arms, Jaemin felt safe.

-I love you so much, Jeno- says Jaemin and dugs his face in the crook of Jeno’s neck, legs automatically go around his waist, hugging like a Koala,- I love you so so much.

-In this destroyed World, where the Sun doesn’t shine and a human can’t get a glimpse of it, -says the other with deep voices, his chin coming above Jaemin’s head just to smell his hair. Regardless of the fact that they haven’t had a bath in a long time, Jaemin’s hair never lost its usual coconut- I have my own Sun.

Two boys stayed on the bed, hugging and listening to the loud mess from outside. It has already been a long while since they last slept, but in this horrifying World it was a challenge to sleep peacefully.

But there isn’t anything a man can’t get used to. They also learned how to live and now they were fighting to survive.

Together.

\------------------------

-Make it quick, The Moon will shine in red soon.- Jeno warns the boy, who is standing in the river and wetting his hair with water.

-The Moon is already red, Jeno- shouts the other.

-You know what I mean.- Jeno rolls his eyes and continues dressing up, cause he was already bathed. He washed off all the dirt of two weeks and now it felt like he was fresh. The only better thing (other than showering) was feeling Jaemin’s fingers inside of him.

He was drowning in all of his lover’s sweet nakedness, watching the petite figure, licking his lips at the sight of him. In this damn World, he had the greatest thing, the most special and rare.

Jaemin had a long, lean figure. Some stretches on his back represented the life this boys went through. Those were the stretches created by sharp claws. Jeno liked running his fingers over them, feeling them. On the other hand, Jaemin would hold his own breath, waiting for his lover to do just that. It was a routine they both got used to over the time. Jeno’s watchful eye went from Jaemin’s back to his face. The boys has cheekbones defined by the God himself and jawline sharper than knife. Jeno would grab his face and caress his chin with his long fingers. His lover’s eyes were way too perfect if you asked him. Those eyes spoke thousands of praises towards Jeno. Even when they got into fights, Jaemin still looked at him with undeniable love in his eyes. His lips always soft, now wet and pouty, looked so kissable. Jeno loved their taste, taste of strawberries. Kissing those lips felt like tasting strawberries over and over again. Jeno felt happy, cause this perfect boy in front of him was his and no one could take the other away.

-And now, I’m standing right in front of you, all fresh and clean.- Jaemin gets out of water, spreads his arms and smiles at his boyfriend, teeth showing. Sometimes Jeno would bitch around saying his teeth looked like bunny’s and Jaemin wasn’t ashamed of saying that he slept with a stuffed bunny toy. 

When they first met, they didn’t have much to do, so telling childhood stories was only natural. They knew everything about each other, even about their own respective first loves… but that couldn’t change the fact that they were each other’s firsts nonetheless.

Like Jaemin said, he was really fun and lovely as a child, but everything changed when he lost his mother. He was too small to get over such a tragedy. He felt lonely inside and the last drop was those explosions on the Sun that took his father’s life. A fifteen-year-old ended up being alone, without any hope or help. The Government found him after four month and took him to foster home.

Even as a child, Jeno lived in the streets. He didn’t have anyone so he had some amazing surviving skills, that helped him survive World’s biggest catastrophe. Jaemin was his first and only person he cared out. He was Jeno’s greatest wish,that only came true at a wrong time.

-And you’re perfect now as well- Jeno smiles and helps the one in front of him in getting dressed. So what if the other was perfectly capable of dressing up, he still wanted to help.

-Look, the moon has reached its highest- Jaemin quickly wears a little damaged clothes and points his finger to the sky. He quickly fixes a little old shoes and looks at the other boy- let’s go before they come.

-Let’s go.- Jeno grabs his hand and makes their way to the haven, their safe place.

There is howling heard in the back, so they fasten their steps, but the noise get closer to them…

-Jeno, Quickly!- Jaemin’s voice quivers in fear- They are close.

-No, They are here.- Jeno stops for a moment a looks back, Jaemin does the same, looking back at the direction of the howling.

The Monster were terrible to look at. Mouths hanged open, drooling, face full of pimples, they had some blood on their cheeks, Veins showing clearly on bodies… Nails long, more like claws. Jaemin knew what those claws could do. They were growling almost in happiness, cause they finely found their dinner…

-Did you leave the door unlocked?- asks Jaemin desperately, gripping on his hand for life.

-Yeah- whispers Jeno without moving- We gotta run. The are too slow to catch us.

The other only nods and frees his hand, ready to run. It only takes one head movement from Jeno for him to run like never before. He hears Jeno following him and feels like his heart is ready to jump out. Red moonlight makes everything look ever more mystical and scary. The boys briefly see the iron door before bursting in and locking it. Both using th wall to hold themselves and calm their breathing.

-We made it… Again.- Jeno says, breathing deeply.

Noises are coming from outside. The Sheetz trying to get inside, claws making contact with the iron door, but they are safe.

-I was so scared- Jaemin cries out.

Jeno reaches for him, hugs the other for dear life and make him sit on his laps. Kissing his forehead from time to time, Jeno makes sure to whisper sweet nothings in Jaemin’s ear.

For scared and panicked Jaemin, Jeno was the best cure.

\----------------------

-I don’t want to- Jaemin shakes his head as a ‘no’- I don’t want to, Jeno, I just don’t!- he moves his head so furiously, that his hair comes down covering his eyes.

-Calm down, okay?- the other asks in a low voice- It’s a new day, nothing will happen. Let’s go outside for a little while. We are running out of food to eat, we need it.  
-I don’t want to- he’s scared.

-Babe, look at me- Jeno grabs the boy by his face and looks him in the eyes. Jaemin tries to break free stubbornly, but is quick to give in and looks at his lover- You trust me, right?

-You are the only one in this World whom I trust- He answers immediately.

-So trust me now, I will protect you from anything.-Jeno’s lips make contact with Jaemin’s forehead, kissing it with all the emotions out there- I won’t let anything happen to the only Sun in the World. I promise.

-Jeno, please….

-Baby, we need food and you know it right?- Jeno reassures him with sweet, loving voice- We should get it or do you want us to die starving?- Jaemin shakes his head as a ‘no’- So come on, just for a while.

-Okay.-Jaemin agrees finaly and grabs his lover’s hand tightly- Don’t let me go, Nono.

-Never.- Jeno kisses him on the lips and opens the door for both of them to get out.

The desert is drown into red light, nothing unusual. A few dead bodies were present. It looked like they were killed not-so-long ago.

-Oh God…- Jaemin almost whimpers, grabs Jeno even tighter than before and looks away- Rest in peace.

-Rest in peace.- the other repeats after him and walks away.

When they went to the storage room, everything looked untouched.  
In this territory, there were no other survivors, so the storage was used by them only.  
They started filling their bags with necessary things and left quickly. The Sand Storm got in their way this time. They couldn’t see, walk or breath properly because of the sandy wind.

-We should get somewhere to hide.- Jeno coughs out those words and lifts the side of his shirt to cover his mouth.

-Let’s get into that building- says Jaemin and points at the building not too far from them.

Once a great restaurant, now looked so damaged but somehow wasn’t losing its greatness. Tables were seen upside down, some dead bodies here and there with their horrible smell.

-What is this smell!- Jeno makes a face and glues Jaemin tightly to his own body. On the other hand, Jaemin hugs him close and looks at the Sand Storm outside until nothing can be seen anymore.

-I’m so tired of living like this, Jeno,- he takes multiple deep breaths- I don’t wanna live like this anymore.

-I only live for you- Says Jeno.

-So do I.- Jeno smiles at those work- You are the only thing that keeps me going.

-You are prettier than the Red Moon itself, did you know?- he kisses Jaemin on the head- and you know how beautiful it is.

-Will it ever leave us alone?- Jaemin whispers after a while.  
-No, I don’t think so. It became a major part of our lives.

With the Storm as a background, Red Moon’s light looked even more mesmerizing, that the boys couldn’t look away.

After the storm died down and both of them went out, they saw one unusual thing…

Instead on the Red Moon, There was a Sun in the sky. It was red as well, but the light was more sheer.

-The Sun.- both of them mumbled and looked at each other.

-It’s the Sun, Jeno!- Jaemin shouted with excited and threw his hand in the air- Jeno, look, THE SUN.

-I see, Nana- Jeno laughs happily.

Jaemin was already crying happy tears. How long has it been since they last saw the Sun? five years? Six?  
They missed it so much. It’s been a very long time…

-It’s going down already, But it’s Here, Jeno.- He shouts and jumps on his boyfriend and hugs like a Koala.

-You are still then only Sun for me- Jeno holds the other’s legs securely around his own waist and hugs back.

Jaemin was happy to see the sun cause it only meant one thing….

Hope.

Hope of suriviving.

Hope of living.

Hope of the better future.

Hope is a powerful thing.

It can save you and kill you.

Sun is a symbol of Hope, and Sun is there to remind us one thing… From the Ashes, We will Rise,

But for Jeno, Jaemin remained the only Sun, only hope of the better future.

In this destroyed world, they found each other.

Cause they loved and lived for each other…

Together with that Red, Red Moon.


End file.
